1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combined road, air, and water vehicle which converts for different modes of usage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Combined road and aircraft vehicles have heretofore been provided wherein by converting certain elements, the vehicle can be operated on the highway or in the air. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,050,817 and 4,579,297 illustrate structures which are converted from aircraft to road vehicles by folding the wings either into or to the sides of the body.